Petits délires instantanés
by Pallas-via-Caesar
Summary: Troisième opus : Je m'appelle Covert, Harry Covert... Fautil vraiment que je vous en dise plus? Petit délire verdurien et légumier...
1. Blabla de l'auteure

Kikou tout le monde!

Cette pseudo-fic est en fait, comme son l'indique, un recueil de mes petits délires. Le principe : chaque histoire ne compte qu'un chapitre unique (jusqu'à maintenant). Les histoires sont écrites sur un coup de tête, au gré de mes lectures, de mes recherches, ou le plus souvent, n'importe quand. Elles sont très courtes car le but n'est pas d'écrire une fic mais de délirer.

Il s'agit de détournements de personnages, de 'pétages de plombs' des persos ou de l'auteure (moi), de scènes complètement saugrenues, décalées, bref, une sorte de soupape de sécurité. D'où une publication erratique et des sujets sans liens entre eux.

Normalement, je n'exigerais pas de reviews pour ce projet, même si un petit mot de temps en temps ne me déplairait pas.

Aller, je vais quand même faire un petit sondage qui sera mis à jour sur cette page. Vous pourrez voter pour votre histoire préférée. Je sais, pour le moment il n'y en a que 2. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand paraîtra, et même germera dans mon esprit, les moutures suivantes de ces petits délires.

Bonne lecture.

A

Pallas

¤¤¤¤¤

Les news au 26/01/2004 :

Pas grand-chose de neuf. C'est juste une remise en page des chapitres, maintenant que je sais faire apparaître les mises en forme originelles de mes docs.

Ah si ! Un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses, Eclair Ailé et Dumati.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤¤¤

Nouveauté au 23/06/2004

Opus n°3 : Je m'appelle Covert, Harry Covert

Est-il besoin d'en dire plus?

¤¤¤¤¤


	2. Voldie dans les alpages

**_Titre :_** Voldie dans les Alpages

**_Auteur :_** Pallas-via-Caesar

**_Disclaimer_****__** bon, ben, comme pour tout mes autres collègues, tout l'univers de HP appartient à JKR

**_Contexte :_** j'étais en train de noter en vrac des idées pour une future fic, tout en achevant la lecture d'un chapitre des _Portes_ de Alo (t'es la meilleure) par ses réponses aux reviews génialement mises en scène, quand je me suis dit que je pourrais avoir aussi des persos qui se rebelleraient. D'où ce petit détournement qui m'a beaucoup amusée.

**_Rating :_** pas d'avertissement particulier, hormis pour ceux qui ont peur du grand méchant loup… nan, y'a pas de loup dans cette histoire, juste un grand vilain-pas-bô qui a voulu me faire peur… lol

Et c'est parti…

¤¤¤¤¤

De majestueuses montagnes surplombent les alpages baignés par la lumière méridienne de l'astre solaire. Un cervidé jaillit d'un bosquet et rejoint ses congénères en contrebas. Une marmotte se dresse, humant l'air tiédi de cette journée. Une voix mélodieuse s'élève dans l'air pur, récitant une comptine pour enfants.

_"Il était une bergère, et ron et ron, petit patapon…"_

Une personne gambade gaiement sur une prairie couverte de fleurs. Des papillons volètent, des abeilles butinent… A ses mouvements, elle semble heureuse et insouciante. Elle porte une longue robe noire, recouverte d'une ample cape, également noire, qui se déploie au gré de ses pirouettes. Elle profite du soleil pour réchauffer ses mains, des mains pales, presque blanches, osseuses, avec de longs doigts, semblables à des serres de rapaces, comme ceux qui habitent ces montagnes. Le capuchon de sa cape lui recouvre la tête. Le bas de son visage est pale, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des années. Ses lèvres, minces, presque invisibles, s'étirent en un sourire extatique. Son nez aplati ressemble à celui d'un serpent, découvrant largement les narines. Ses yeux, rougeoyants, sont profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Un brusque mouvement rejette le capuchon sur ses épaules.

M… mais… mais… cccc… c'est Vo… Vo…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Un hurlement aigu, démentiel, détruit l'harmonie du moment. Le regard flamboyant me pétrifie. Les narines frémissantes de rage me terrifient. Le rictus de haine des lèvres m'épouvante. La pigmentation de la peau devenue grise de rage, cadavérique, me fait trembler. Les mains, oh ! ces mains, sont des serres acérées qui font frémir ma peau. La noire vêture ondulant sous l'effet de l'exécration du mage noir à mon égard me stupéfie. La nature, tout à l'heure si heureuse, si insouciante, laisse place au sombre néant. « Comment as-tu osé, misérable Moldue ! Comment as-tu pu me pervertir, minable scribouillarde ! » Atterrée, je le vois faire apparaître sa baguette et la diriger vers moi. « Tu es allé trop loin, minable scribouillarde ! Avada Kedavr… »

Couic ! ……………

Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois ça y était ! Me traiter, moi, la Grande Pallas, de minable scribouillarde ! Enfin, ça m'a sortie de ma torpeur. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas éteint le PC à temps.

« Quelle perte ! »

Qui a dit ça ? Le premier qui me refait un commentaire de ce genre, je l'envoie dans cette scène. Non mais ! ……… Bon, c'est vrai, je n'aurai pas du transformer Voldie en petite Heidi des montagnes. Mais bon, avec les fics on peut tout faire, non ? Enfin presque…

je sais, je sais, les serpents n'ont pas de nez : c'est leur langue qui joue ce rôle.

¤¤¤¤¤

Eh oui, c'était court! Mais bon, commencer par Voldie n'était pas forcément très malin. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il n'ai rien eut le temps de me faire, hormis une bonne frousse…

A+

Pallas


	3. Quand Lucius débarque au mauvais moment

**_Titre :_** Quand Lucius débarque au mauvais moment

**_Auteur :_** Pallas-via-Caesar

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** bon, ben, comme pour tout mes autres collègues, tout l'univers de HP appartient à JKR

**_Contexte :_** cette fois-ci, c'est en lisant _Cœur de cristal_ de Umbre77 que l'idée m'est venue. Cette saynète (à peine deux pages avec mon blabla), c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer…

Nota : au moment de l'écriture, je n'ai lu que les 11 premiers chap.

**_Rating :_** slash Harry/Drago donc, même si on ne voit rien (hé, hé, en pleine action sous la couette) la scène est assez suggestive (c'est mon avis), donc peut-être un PG-13.

Et c'est parti…

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Il (Lucius) explose la porte d'entrée, comme d'habitude il voulait faire une entrée fracassante. Personne. Il se fige. Il vient d'entendre un gémissement. Plus rien. Un rire étouffé. A droite, il en est sûr. Dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'avance, tourne la poignée, et découvre une chambre rouge. Un mouvement sur la gauche. Le lit. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y a sous les couvertures mouvantes. Souffles mêlés. Chuintement des lèvres sur les corps. Soupirs. Gémissements. 'Bien, bien, j'arrive au bon moment' se dit-il. Un bras blanc et maigre. Suivit aussitôt par une tignasse noire qui replonge aussitôt sous les draps. 'De mieux en mieux. Potter n'opposera pas de résistance après la mort de sa compagne. Le Maître sera content.' Un rire. Soupirs. Gémissements. Halètements. Le rythme s'accélère. Il lève sa baguette, prêt à donner la mort dès qu'il identifiera où est la partenaire du Survivant. 'Voilà. Encore un peu…' Une tête blonde surgit. Il sourit. Horreur. Le sourire se mue en stupéfaction. Cette blondeur inimitable. C'est… c'est… La stupéfaction se change à son tour en compréhension. L'éclair de compréhension en déni. Figé. Abasourdi. 'C'est une manœuvre pour déstabiliser sa cible…' Mais il n'y croit déjà plus. 'Ce n'est que du désir…' Mais il sait déjà que c'est faux. Il ressent tout l'amour qui se dégage de ces étreintes qu'il ne voit pas. Gémissement de colère et de trahison mêlées. Un pas brusque en arrière. La porte cogne. Tressaillements. Des deux côtés de la pièce. Silence. Plus un seul mouvement. Quelques secondes. Un bras émerge des couvertures et dégage celles-ci. Deux têtes. Une brune. Une blonde. Stupeur. Danger. Impression fugitive. Mains serrées. Attente. Incompréhension. Attente. Respirations normales. Attente. Plus rien*.

Les deux hommes se regardent.

Où est-il allé? Que va t-il faire?

Regards perdus. Etreinte. Réconfort. Réflexion. Détente. Confiance. Ensemble. Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

*Lucius a transplané.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Et oui. C'est très court (encore). En fait ça m'a prise d'un coup, alors que j'étais justement en train de reviewer Cœur de cristal. Pour la suite, il va falloir voir avec Umbre…

A+

Pallas


	4. Je m'appelle Covert, Harry Covert

**_Titre :_** Je m'appelle Covert, Harry Covert

**_Auteur :_** Pallas-via-Caesar

**_Disclaimer_****__** bon, ben, comme pour tout mes autres collègues, tout l'univers de HP appartient à JKR

**_Contexte :_** un week-end en famille, ma sœur et moi qui potterisons dans notre coin, maman et la voisine papotaient juste à côté, quand le mot 'haricot vert' a retenti à mes oreilles. Et là, ça a fait tilt. Comme quoi l'inspiration… Bref, voici un petit délire sur la verdure et les légumes (verts).

**_Rating :_** ben, cette fois ce sera un G tous publics. A moins que vous ne soyez quelque peu allergiques au vert… ou réticents à l'idée que Riry tourne en bourrique…

¤¤¤¤¤

« Alors monsieur Covert, saurez-vous surmonter votre aversion somme toute _naturelle_ pour les couleurs autres que le vert ? »

Rogue vient de se planter devant mon chaudron devenu vert par suite du débordement de la toute aussi verte mixture qu'il contenait. Verte, alors qu'elle aurait du être d'un rouge flamboyant. Devant une classe hilare, _'les traîtres !'_, mon professeur _préfér_ s'acharne sur moi, une joie sadique transparaissant sur tout son visage.

« Ou bien n'avez-vous donc que le cerveau d'un légume ? »

Cette fois c'en est trop. C'est déjà mon troisième essai de potion qui part en ratatouille en moins d'une heure. Vert de rage, je me lève et quitte ce cours honnit. Bien entendu, je prends soin de claquer la porte au bois vermoulu et néanmoins d'une solidité à toute épreuve. _Dommage._

Comme à chaque fois ces derniers jours, mes pas furieux me conduisent aux toilettes où je m'enferme. Vertueusement, je pose le front contre le panneau et je me récite comme un mantra toutes les variétés de haricots de ma connaissance, en latin. Etrangement, c'est une des rares choses qui me calment…

Je me retourne, dos à la porte. Mon regard croise celui que lui renvoie le miroir au cadre vert-de-grisé suspendu au-dessus des lavabos. Non. Pas _étrangement_. Dans la glace se reflète mon visage. Rien n'a changé. Ou presque. Le cheveu sombre et indiscipliné, l'œil d'un luxuriant vert salade… Rien de nouveau sous la serre. Sauf cette fichue cicatrice verte, celle qui me distingue aussi clairement que les tâches noirâtres sur la feuille d'une plante malade. Adieu l'éclair, bonjour le haricot vert…

Je craque. Les larmes me montent aux yeux puis coulent le long de les joues. Je suis effar : vertes aussi mes larmes ! Cette simple constatation me fait m'effondrer sur mes racines, je ne veux plus voir ça. Quand donc cette déchéance prendra-t-elle fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Moi le célébrissime _Survivant_.

Je sanglote. Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que ça dure. Deux semaines de gentilles ou vertes moqueries. Et tout ça à cause des Crivey, Colin et Dennis, qui étaient tous les deux de la partie. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de m'approcher de sitôt. Comment ces deux navets débiles s'y sont-ils pris ? Oh, très simple. Stupide même. Je profitais du soleil printanier dans le parc avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se disputaient, une fois de plus, elle tançant vertement notre ami pour n'avoir pas encore commencé ses révisions pour les ASPICs. Lassé, j'avais pris un peu d'avance pour aller me percher sur mon rocher favori et contempler les eaux verdâtres de vie des eaux du lac. Et là… tout a tourné au jus chou-fleur.

D'après leurs pleurnicheries après-coup, Colin et Dennis ont, semble-t-il, voulu me prendre en photo à mon insu _'je sens que si je revois un de leurs engins j'en fais des choux de Bruxelles'_. Et, pour faire plus _joli_, ils ont lancé un sortilège de leur cru pour faire pousser un peu plus la végétation en arrière-plan. Bref. Non seulement le sortilège a été mal réalisé, _'y'en a qui devraient penser à arrêter le Latin pour la cuisine et le jardin'_, mais il a en plus fallu que je le reçoive en plein haricot !

Et voilà, depuis ce jour, ma vie est un cauchemar éveillé où le vert est omniprésent. Car bien sûr personne, ni les auteurs, ni mes camarades, ni la brillante Hermione, ni les professeurs, ni même le _grand_ Dumbledore n'ont pu me déverdir, c'est-à-dire me rendre mon état initial. Moi, le Sauveur, le Vainqueur du Mage Noir ! Quand je pense que je me suis évertué, tout du long de ma scolarité, à les protéger, tous autant qu'ils sont… et que pas un seul n'est fichu de me sortir de **_ça_**

Car il n'y a pas que ma cicatrice potagère que tout le monde peut voir à chaque instant, ni mes larmes colorées, '_celles-là, je suis le seul au courant, heureusement_'. La malheureuse rencontre avec la pelouse lors de la chute consécutive à ce maudit sortilège a révélé au monde sorcier que j'avais désormais le sang vert. « De la sève, quoi, » a délicatement sorti Ron.

Si personne n'a pensé à me considérer comme une aberration de la nature, '_ouf_', je n'ai en revanche pas pu échapper aux quolibets et autres allusions ô combien subtiles de mes camarades. « Une carotte, et maintenant un haricot vert : la lapine a de quoi grignoter une bonne salade, » dixit Malefoy, pour ne citer que lui. Car si pour une fois il n'était pour rien dans mon malheur, lui et sa clique ont volontiers déversé et fait se propager toute une collection de surnoms tous plus _verdoyants_ les uns que les autres. Et pourtant, celui qui m'est resté, celui que tous ont retenu, n'est pas du fait de ce spirituel Serpentard. Non, le coupable est à chercher parmi mes soi-disant _amis_. Dean, pour être plus précis. Ses origines moldues lui offrent le Grand Poireau d'Honneur avec cette pitoyable parodie. Une phrase qui a établi un record historique pour faire le tour de l'école. « Je m'appelle Covert, Harry Covert. »

Si j'ai cru avoir touché le fond ici, je me suis vite rendu compte que j'en étais encore loin. Car il y a aussi les malheureuses remarques des professeurs, souvent très maladroits. Le Professeur Chourave m'a accueilli tout sourire avec son potager exotique à rempoter, comptant sur une supposée _fibre verte _; la tête qu'elle a faite quand elle a retrouvé sa précieuse collection transformée en plants de haricots verts épanouis… Et aussi le regard désolé de McGonagall quand je n'ai plus été capable de métamorphoser ce qu'elle nous demandait en autre chose que poireaux, petits pois, artichauts, laitues, épinards et tout autres légumes, verts de préférence. Cette _compétence_ m'est d'ailleurs très utiles car je ne peux plus rien avaler qui n'ait au moins la couleur, si ce n'est l'apparence, des dits végétaux. Mon dernier steak a fait vomir Ron dès qu'il a eu posé le regard dessus. Au point que même le Directeur s'est empressé d'échanger ses éternelles pastilles au citron pour des spécialités plus potagères. Rogue est plus sadique que jamais, se délectant de m'enlever des points pour tenue incorrecte, à savoir non port de la cravate rouge '_erk_' et or de ma maison, malgré la dispense fournie par le Professeur Dumbledore en personne. Sans parler de mes potions qui tournent invariablement à une teinte ou une autre de vert. Même le Professeur Binns a 'ressenti un changement indéterminé dans la _nature_ de son auditoire' comme il le dit. Et les Griffondor de rire… La-men-ta-ble. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu de retenue avec Rusard. Qui sait ce qu'il m'aurait réservé… Oh ! Et la plus _merveilleuse_ intervention a été celle de Trelawney, plus éthérée que jamais, lors d'une de ses rarissimes apparitions dans la Grande Salle. « Je prrrrédis que vous mourrrrez bouilli, encore jeune plant… » Ce qu'elle a pu dire ensuite a été recouvert par l'exubérance des éclats de rires de l'assistance. Même l'austère et plus très vert Sir Nicholas s'est permis un sourire en coin.

Situation désespérante ? C'est sûr. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que le _délicat_ jeu de mots de Dean est tombé dans le potager public. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, plus personne ne semble se rappeler que je me suis un jour appelé Potter. Les professeurs se rendent à peine compte qu'ils intervertissent Covert et Potter, exception faite de notre bien-aimé Maître es Potions qui se fait, lui, un malin plaisir de ne plus utiliser que le plus humiliant. Les élèves, Griffondor compris, font totalement abstraction du nom qui figure à mon état civil. Seuls Ron, Hermione, et parfois Ginny, daignent verdir quand cela leur échappe. Quant à la Gazette du Sorcier, sa rubrique quotidienne sur le Sauveur a été sur-le-champ renommée 'Harry Covert du jour'.

Les deux seuls à ne pas m'avoir encore diverti avec ce surnom ridicule sont les frères Crivey. Ils sont cloîtrés dans un recoin des serres à travailler sur le sortilège même pour créer le contre-sort qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de mettre au point jusque là! Heureusement pour eux, car si je les avais croisés à un moment ou un autre, je les aurais métamorphosés en… en… en appareils photos jetables !

…

Quoi ?

Vite, vite, une autre idée… Rogue en… tutu rose !

Oui ! J'y crois pas ! Je ne pense plus comme un légume !

Aller Harry, inspire… Expire… Inspire… Relève-toi… Mon éclair chéri est de revenu !

Ma joie retrouvée est cependant de courte durée.

Car oui, maintenant est venue l'heure de la vengeance…

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux arrêter là les dégâts sur le psychisme de ce pauvre-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-et-à-qui-j'ai-poutant-souvent-envie-de-coller-quelques-baffes-tant-il-m'énerve. Ben, oui, déjà qu'il ne supportait plus de mettre sa cravate rouge et or, il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose de plus pour qu'il adopte la _parure_ verte et argent des principaux opposants à sa maison… non ?

Et oui, je sais que les proches de Harry l'appellent par son prénom.

En relisant, je trouve que Harry n'est pas trop en colère. Plutôt désespéré. Mais bon, comme la règle que je me suis imposée est de ne publier ici que des choses écrites d'une traite ou presque… le scénario laisse à désirer. Mais je suis tout de même contente de moi. Et vous, vous en dites quoi ?

J'allais oublier. Potteriser. C'est de moi, enfin jusqu'ici je n'ai lu/entendu personne d'autre l'utiliser. Pour moi ça regroupe lecture de potterfictions ou des tomes de JKR, écriture de potterfics, reviews de potterfics et discutions sur le sujet. Bref, toute activité ayant trait à Harry Potter et son monde.

Pallas vous dit

A


End file.
